No Mans Land
by AAThanatos
Summary: This will be a Collection Of girlxgirl stories with our fave female heroes. No man shall enter this story space. Gratuitous Smut. Reyna Annabeth Piper and Hazel along with others! Don't like don't read don't hate, after all girls need love to and sometimes it's a type of love only another girl can give. Please subscribe as this will be an ongoing updated story. Pwp.


**_Explicit sexual content, if you don't like that then don't read his. I will ask you to leave now._**

Piper/ Reyna

It was a quiet night with everyone on the Argo 2. You would think it would be noisy with everyone here but with the impending doom hanging over our heads we were pretty solemn. I had made it a habit to keep to my room on times of stress, I wish it was just the mission but it wasn't. In fact what it was... was knocking at my door. I knew it was her by the way she knocked. Roman and efficient. It could have been Jason sure, but I knew it wasn't and I knew this was going to happen. It had to happen.

"Come in Reyna."

"I didn't know if you were asleep or not."

"Well I'm not. Come sit down."

Coming to by bunk we decided a weird staring contest while crosslegged was the best option for the awkward conversation about to happen.

"So, finally we can talk alone."

"Yeah, I guess we can."

"Are you being obtuse on purpose?"

"Maybe."

"Well, it looks like Jason has a type."

"Yup, dark hair and curvy."

"I am not curvy! "

"Tell that to your tits."

"Atleast I have them."

"Can we get back on track here?"

"What track? The track where you stole my boyfriend?"

"He was never your boyfriend! He was your almost boyfriend! You never closed the deal."

"And you did?"

"Yes I did."

"You think you were his first?"

"I meant the dating deal, Jason told me about your... praetor meetings."

"Our meetings? Oh you mean when he fingered me under the senate table infront of the entire gathering without them knowing?"

"Yeah, that and how you boss him around in bed instead of ever letting him take the lead."

She sat up on her knees to that remark.

"Maybe if he had a stronger backbone and smoother technique I wouldn't have had to make the first move all the time."

I sat up at that, how dare she call him spineless!

"Maybe if you were a little softer, a little more feminine he wouldn't have to kneel to the mighty Reyna."

"Not everyone can just speak attraction into existence like some, some people have to be interesting and have more to offer than some small tits and choppy hair."

"Well Jason likes my choppy hair."

"Of course he does, someone so submissive to make him feel like a man."

"I am not submissive!"

"Oh really?"

She grabbed the hair at my nape and slammed our faces together. I tried to push her off but her other slid her hand down my PJ bottoms and kept me locked to her. Teeth clashed and she invaded my mouth with her tongue like a storm. Fine if this is what we are doing then fuck it I'll play to win.

I went a step father and shoved one hand up her shirt and one down the front of her pants. Catching her off guard I pushed into her with my hips and she fell backward with me still on top of her.

"You want to see control? I'll show you control." I charmspoke into her ear.

"Take off your clothes!"

I didn't even get the last word out before she began strip her clothes of in a frenzy, as if they were on fire.

"Take my clothes off!"

Sliding my pants off she planted kisses down my thighs as she pulled my underwear down with them. Naked in minutes I pushed her to turn around and bend over on all fours in front of me.

"Spread your legs bitch." I huffed.

The panting and heavy breathing from the rush of the situation had her shaking in front of me. Her hands were on the wall as she opened herself for me inspect. Running my hands over her body I made sure to let her know her place. Kissing places I liked, flicking parts I didn't. I got a good long feel of her chest, making sure to pull and twist at her dark nipples. Gliding my fingertips over her back and flicking my fingers at her hips and ass. Spreading her cheeks and making sure she felt my breath all on her underside. I ran my fingers in her neatly trimmed pubic hair, gently tugging and worshiping the hair at her cleft. Wetness began to form at my ministrations, I shoved two fingers in her entrance roughly causing her to gasp.

Reyna had a velvety softness that was intoxicating, no wonder Jason wanted her. My clit was so hard and slick dripped down my thighs at the feel of her. I pressed in and reached my fingertips back and down causing her knees to shake, there's the spot! Wrapping my arm around her I rubbed her clit while massaging her Gspot roughly, within minutes I had her screaming and squirting all over my abdomen. Spraying me and soaking down my shaved front. I didn't stop there, I kissed and gnawed at her shoulders, neck, and back. Once she came I made her cum over and over without break, without care for her over sensitivity. I was going to make her feel the power of Aphrodite.

I got off the bed after yet another world shattering orgasm, I stood against the wall and parted my legs.

"Get over here, on your knees, pleasure me."

Rushing over on wobbly legs she latched her mouth to me. I wrapped my fingers in her hair and worked her mouth against me. Smacking her in the side of the head I ordered her to use her hands inside. Shoving two, then three, then four fingers inside me. Reyna's mouth was a talent in itself. Watching her work me and feeling her nipples brush my thighs I came hard in her mouth. Pulling off me I saw her face glistening in arousal.

"So, are we good?"

"Make me cum one more time and we're good."

She didn't answer, just started taking me into her mouth again. Eyes wide and dark, ready for more. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
